The One Hydra Forgot
by Keytripper
Summary: The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were not the only two to survive the experiments that turned them into superheroes. Assumes Dr. Banner is still on Earth, set after Age of Ultron. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Strange Girl**

* * *

Wanda Maximoff found herself on a truck surrounded by Nazis. She turned to her brother, who nodded to her. There was no going back now.

They looked around the truck at the other children who had been rounded up for being in prime physical condition. She and her brother weren't. They had volunteered. The other children hadn't and would never see their families again, and she did feel bad for them, but nothing could be done. After all, Wanda and Pietro would never see their parents again either.

There was a large boy sitting next to her brother. Across from him sat what looked like his twin, and at the other end of the truck there was a girl holding a baby in her arms. The baby started to cry. When they reached their destination, the baby was ripped from her sister's arms. The other children were taken into the lab with them and she would see them time to time, though they never spoke to each other. Wanda could never remember seeing the baby again. Bit by bit, the others died in horrific ways. Only she and her brother were left.

It was their quest for revenge that kept them alive, or so she thought. It was also this hatred towards Stark that kept her and her brother loyal without a fault to Hydra. They were still kept in a cage, but she saw nothing wrong with that. They had turned her and Pietro into something dangerous. And when the time came for them to fight the Avengers for Hydra, they tried their hardest. In the end, however, they realized that teaming up with Ultron wasn't the best decision they had ever made. It was almost as bad as volunteering for Hydra in the first place. Sadly, the decision resulted in her brother's death.

After her people were threatened, including children like those who died with them in the lab, were threatened, she realized that she was on the wrong side. Now, not only was she on Stark's side, but she was a part of the Avengers.

* * *

Wanda was making breakfast. "Good Morning Wanda," said Vision as he came up behind her.

"Good morning Vision."

"Have you seen the Captain?"

"No. Can't you sense where he is?"

"Of course, I was just wondering if you had spoken with him yet. He left earlier this morning, if I'm not mistaken. He said it was some sort of errand, and I was hoping you knew what he meant."

Just then Natasha headed in. "Cap called. He wants us in the bunker." Wanda turned off the burner before following Natasha to the elevator. Vision had already begun to phase through the floor. Before she got there, she could see that just outside a plane was landing as the ground opened up for it.

Wanda entered the secure bunker and followed Natasha past the launch decks and turned down a hallway that held a few secure meeting rooms. They went into one. Vision was already there waiting for them. After several minutes, the Captain entered followed by Mr. Stark. Since he had formally given up his role as an Avenger, they were surprised to see him there, but an explanation was to come. "Alright, I don't know how else to explain things, but…" Captain America started, "we found someone who is gifted, like some of us here."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked. "Like who?"

"Like someone with superpowers."

"I wasn't aware we were the only ones to possess certain un-human abilities," said Vision.

"We aren't," said Stark. "There are some who are more gifted than others. SHIELD usually takes care of those who cannot control their powers. However, as we all know SHIELD has disbanded. Well, for the most part. I have been contacted by Director Fury, and seeming how you all know he is supposed to be dead, it must be something important. He found someone who needs to be contained with technology only we can provide."

"Alright, who it it?" asked Natasha.

"It is a girl." said Cap. The three looked at each other. Why were they given a child to look over?

They followed the two down the hall and past the lab until they reached what looked like a room, with a bed, and a table and two chairs at the opposite end, all bolted to the floor. There was also a toilet and a sink. On the bed lay a teenage girl with blond hair, and she was unconscious. Additionally, not only was she attached to an I.V., but she was restrained heavily. They could see into the room via a one-way screen, a technology that Stark had helped to invent. It literally looked like and was as sturdy as a wall on one side, and on the other it was clear as a window. And of course, these weren't ordinary walls.

Natasha spoke first. "What can she do?"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl's POV

Sokovia was a ruined place. The rebuilding would take such a long time. Of course, I didn't care. I had only seen the city a few times and I didn't live there; I just roamed for a bite to eat every now and then. There were those who had died in Ultron's attack and were left without any family. I pretended I was newly orphaned because at least I would be taken care of and be taken out of Sokovia. The farther I got away from there, the better.

I hardly ever spoke. There was no name I gave. Soon I found myself in a Romanian orphanage, where I never spoke to the other children. The only thing I told them was my age. I used to sit in the corner and read. I could not show them who I really was, and staying away kept everyone including myself safe.

I had been taught many things when I was a kid, from history to mathematics to a few different languages. They tried to put me into school but I already knew everything, so I was bored and hated my life almost as much as I did before I was free. There was a boy at the orphanage who I would play with, while the others stayed away from me. We used to sneak out to go to the frozen lake nearby, even though neither of us had skates. Finally the freedom out at the lake gave me courage, and I would go out farther and farther over the lake until I reached the middle. The boy would tell me not to and said it was dangerous. I didn't care, and I wish I did, because one day I slipped through the ice.

I woke up in a hospital. It was a miracle I survived being frozen for so long, at least that was what I heard a doctor say before I opened my eyes. Then they said they needed to run some more tests, and I was scared. I couldn't remember anything except falling into the ice and the short time I spent in the orphanage, as though my mind knew I did not want to remember the life beforehand. But, I tried to leave, tried to get out because some sense of terror ran through me being in the hospital. If only I expected what came next.

When I tried to climb out of bed, one of the doctors tried to lie me back down and reassure me, but I did not listen and pushed her out of the way. Next thing I knew, she was thrown against the wall. 'Oh crud,' I thought to myself as I realized they would know how I was different. So, I started to run. I ripped off the I.V. and all the other various cords and ran down the hall still in my hospital gown. I just needed to get out of there. A few people started to chase me, but it was easy to outrun them. When someone jumped out and caught me, I turned around and hit him trying to get away. I didn't mean to hit him hard, but next thing I knew he was on the floor holding his nose, blood all over his hands.

I kept running. I made it out of the place with a lot of stares, but no one could keep up. As soon as I got across the street and stopped to catch my breath, I heard the sound of sirens. Oh great, now the cops are after me. I ran as fast as I could, and I even beat the speed of some other cars on the road, but not the cop cars. At least they didn't shoot at me.

I ran into a park, and the cars had to stop. I had been running for a good fifteen minutes before this, and the cops didn't even try to run after me. I wondered what was up. When I reached the clearing of the park, I thought I had lost them, so I sat down on a bench and leaned back, holding my aching head.

A few minutes later, I heard a small sound, or more like vibration, from behind me. Less than a second later I was standing in a ready stance looking behind me. It was a woman who was dressed in the kind of clothes Hydra agents would wear. I was about to run again, but she wasn't wearing Hydra insignia. Confused, I just stared. A minute later my world went dark.

I woke up in a cell. There was a bed and a toilet and a mirror, which I assumed was one-way. My clothes thankfully were no longer comprised of a revealing hospital gown, and had been replaced with a completely covering – well, hospital outfit. I sat up rubbing my head, and then stared coldly at the mirror, where I was surely being watched. I resisted the urge to cry. A place like this required a certain amount of inward strength.

I hated myself for getting caught again. I was afraid what they would do to me this time.

A few minutes later, the same woman came in from earlier. I tried to look strong, but she could immediately notice the fear behind my eyes. "Don't be afraid, you're safe here," she said. I didn't respond. "We aren't going to hurt you. What's your name?" Still no response. She spoke in Romanian, and I could tell it was not her native tongue, but she was fluent. "Do you want something to eat?" 'Oh yeah sure,' I thought. "I'm locked up and you want me to except your 'help'!'

"We can help you if you would tell us what happened to you," she said. Then she tried the same words in German, and in Russian, and in English. I understood them all, but did not respond to any of them. Finally she left, and I stood up. Walking to the mirror, I threw myself against it as hard as I could. It didn't shatter, but it wasn't as sturdy as I thought it was. Then I tried the door. I ran into it a few times, and it didn't break off and go flying across the room like happened with normal doors. After the fourth try, I almost gave up before I saw a small dent. Three hits later, I was almost free.

"I would stop this if I were you," came a voice from a speaker on the wall in Romanian. "We want to help you; we aren't here to hurt you." I looked at the mirror, for surly the speaker was behind it. I didn't care what he had to say. I knew what I had to do, but I had only done it several times before. I reached out and touched the door, concentrating. After a few seconds, a layer of ice covered the door, weakening it. After one more shove, the door started to break and the room filled with a gas. Breathing it in made me once more fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

"She's been sedated for now. She is very dangerous," explained Tony. "She is kind of like you Rogers. I mean, after being frozen in the ice she too woke up with god-like powers."

"So she has attacked someone?" asked Vision.

"Um, yes, and she also has rammed herself into walls trying to escape and won't listen to a thing anyone says to her. She is going to cause herself harm, and her body is still under extreme amounts of stress since coming out of the ice, which she was in for two hours. I agree though that as soon as she is calm enough the restraints should be lessened." Tony opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it.

"What else is there we need to know?" asked Natasha.

"We found her near Sokovia. I believe she may be another result of the experiments done by Strucker." Wanda gasped. This girl she saw before her might be like her. She and her brother may not have been the only ones. "So," he continued. "She might be under a lot of emotional trauma as well. The situation must be handled delicately. That is why I already contacted Dr. Banner."

"Wait you actually were able to find him?"

"He responded when he realized how big of a thing this was."


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was so sore. I tried to move, but couldn't. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light above. I could hear a loud beeping, and raised my head to see what was making the noise. Then I saw the restraints. I took a deep breath. Looking around, I was alone in a white room hooked up to a lot of monitors. I knew that most straps couldn't keep me down, so a pulled at the ones on my legs. When I did, they did not budge, but I heard a loud beeping separate from the ones of the other monitors I could already hear. I pulled again, and the harder I pulled, the louder it got. A light from one monitor to my side caught my attention. It was a diagram of my body, and as I stopped trying to push the restraints with my legs, the legs on the diagram grew dark again the same time the sound stopped.

Hu. The amount of strength I used to push on the restraints was being monitored too. I tried with my arms, and sure enough the sound arose again and the arms on the diagram lit up. I was getting bored of this, but as I relaxed my arms I noticed not only an I.V. in my arm, which I fully expected, but something strange on my hands. They were kind of like gloves, and they were tight.

 _This is a nightmare, a living nightmare_ , I thought as my heart rate shot up as evidenced by one of the many machines. I almost started to hyperventilate. There was a fleeting memory that came to mind, of waking up in a similar place that also had straps that could hold me. I tried to push it aside, tried to forget it like I had for months, but it came back. I couldn't get out. So many people, strange devices… and pain. Being cut open in various spots and left to bleed, shocked until I could reproduce whatever they were looking for, tied down until I regained my 'sanity', as they would say.

I was trapped inside my own mind.

* * *

Wanda was just on her second cup of coffee when she received an urgent communiqué from Falcon. "We need you down here. The girl is awake."

In under a minute, she was back outside the white room. Earlier this morning doctor Banner had arrived. He needed to do an examination before he had any suggestions, but couldn't do so as long as the patient was unconscious. So, a week after the girl had arrived, she was being revived. However, though they tried to do so early this morning, she took several hours to show signs of waking up. This was why Wanda had gone upstairs.

The girl was awake. She could see through the screen that she was very tense, and was pushing against the restraints off and on, but had a blank expression on her face as she stared at the ceiling. No tears fell down her face, but Wanda could tell she was in a lot of pain. "Well, why aren't we going in there?" asked Falcon.

"Because these things are delicate," said Banner. "The readings are off the charts. Strength comparable to yours, Steve."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we sit out here while you look at readings," said Rogers. "I'm going to talk to her."

"No no no, wait," said Tony as he stood in the Cap's way. "If Banner says it's not safe, it's not safe."

"Look guys," said Banner. "I want to go in and speak to her as much as you do, but whatever Tony built to inhibit her ice powers or whatever they are is sending back readings that show they are being pushed to the limit. I'm saying that if they fail, the equipment could freeze and break and she could escape." There was a pause as Tony looked down at the ground for half a second, regretting making the restraints vulnerable to extreme cold. There hadn't been time to design new ones, and he thought the inhibiters would be good enough. "Plus," he added. "Even if you could manage the calm her down Cap, you don't speak Romanian."

"I do," said Wanda.

"Maximoff, I don't want you in there," said Tony.

"Actually, Tony, she might be the best shot we have in calming her down."


End file.
